Consumer devices, such as cell phones, media players, and tablet computers, typically enable a platform for devices that are internally connected over a simple peripheral bus (SPB), such as an inter-integrated circuit (I2C two-wire interface bus) and/or a serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus. However, these simple peripheral buses do not have defined standards for running internal, external, and/or embedded devices, such as a touch-screen display, keyboard, mouse input device, sensors, accelerometer, and other human interface device (HID) class of devices. Manufacturers of these devices generally provide proprietary drivers for the devices because there is not a standard protocol for these class devices to communicate over a simple peripheral bus. A consumer system may include internally connected devices from several different third-party manufacturers and hardware vendors, and the corresponding drivers have different interfaces that may pose system integration challenges, introduce system quality deficiencies and stability concerns, and/or limit the ability to perform unified system driver updates and driver validations. A consumer system may include multiple different proprietary vendor drivers, many of which will be kernel drivers, that would typically have to pass logo and validation with system-on-a-chip (SoC) I2C chip drivers.